Alors que personne ne regarde
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Et à cet instant précis, alors que personne ne regardait, ils étaient les êtres les plus heureux du monde. Mais pour en arriver là, et bien... Ce fut long.
1. Prologue

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

Lorsqu'Aster ouvrit les yeux, il regarda directement le calendrier. Un poids immense lui tomba sur le cœur. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du match. Et il ne pouvait pas y jouer.

Aster se retourna dans le lit et fit face à la fenêtre. Il repensa à ce jour maudit, il y avait un mois, où sa vie s'était arrêtée. Où l'agent North était venu lui annoncer que l'avion qui ramenait ses parents d'Australie s'était crashé. Ses parents n'avaient pas survécu et il avait dû prendre en charge son frère et sa sœur. Une fois par semaine, l'assistante socials venait leur rendre visite, avec l'Agent Nord pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Et bien qu'il sache qu'ils fermaient les yeux sur certaines choses, Aster faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour maintenir une maison propre, veillait à ce que Jamie et Sophie fassent leurs devoirs en négligeant sa propre scolarité. Et ça avait finis par lui coûter sa place dans l'équipe de football. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver le temps de faire ses devoirs et quand il le trouvait, il y passait généralement la nuit et s'endormait en cours. Il négligeait aussi ses entraînements et la principale lui avait dit que s'il ne redressait pas la situation très vite, il finirait par redoubler. Et en attendant qu'il remonte ses notes, elle l'avait retiré de l'équipe. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui et il se verrait attribuer un tuteur alors que le premier match de la saison se jouerait sans lui.

Avec très peu de motivation, il sortit de son lit. Il prit une douche rapide, se rasa et descendit à la cuisine où il prépara le petit déjeuner de Jamie et Sophie. Il alla réveiller son frère et attrapa sa petite sœur. Il l'installa sur sa chaise, montée sur une pile d'annuaires pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de la table. Jamie arriva en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu pars longtemps ?

-Non, je serais de retour d'ici une heure ou deux, d'accord ?

-On doit faire nos devoirs ? Parce que j'ai rien compris.

-Non, sourit Aster. Vous déjeunez, tu n'oublies pas de mettre vos bols dans le lave-vaisselle comme je te l'ai montré et vous regarder la télé jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ?

Jamie hocha la tête et bailla. Aster les laissa et attrapa son sac. Il leur dit au revoir et alla à l'arrêt de bus. Il détestait le bus. Depuis la mort de ses parents, c'était ses copains qui lui servait de taxi, mais ce jour-là, ils étaient tous au match alors il se résigna avec la plus mauvaise volonté à prendre le bus. Tout en attendant la ligne qui le mènerait au lycée, il se demanda pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi ses parents avaient dû mourir ? Il n'avait que dix-sept ans ! Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de ce genre de chose ! La vaisselle, le ménage, les devoirs de Jamie, l'éducation de Sophie, le règlement des factures… Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça !

Le bus arriva, le sortant de sa rancœur. Il passa la carte de bus que l'agent Nord lui avait fait faire au point de contrôle et trouva une place assise. Il s'apprêta à replonger dans ses pensées quand un jeune homme monta à l'arrêt après le sien. Aster savait que c'était mal poli de dévisager les gens, mais il ne pouvait que le regarder. Difficile de faire autrement alors que le garçon était habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds et avait les cheveux tellement décolorés qu'ils étaient blancs. Il sortit un casque bleu et le plaqua sur ses oreilles. Aster était prêt à parier qu'il écoutait du métal. Il finit par tourner son regard vers l'extérieur, la tête vide, jusqu'à ce que le bus s'arrête devant son école. Il descendit, suivi par le garçon à la chevelure décolorée, et entra dans l'école et monta directement vers le bureau de la principale. À la porte, il remarque que le garçon le suivait encore. Un peu énervé, Aster se retourna.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?

Le garçon parut gêné.

-Je ne te suis pas…

-C'est ça, oui. Tu vas me dire que t'a rendez-vous toi aussi…

-Beh…

La principale ouvrit la porte.

Sous le regard stupéfait d'Aster, le garçon entra, tête baisser dans le bureau. Aster y entra à son tour et la principale ferma la porte.

-Asseyez-vous.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et elle s'assit en face d'eux.

-Bon, messieurs, je vous ai fait venir pour vous proposer quelque chose. Aster, vos notes sont en train de chuter vertigineusement.

Aster soupira.

-Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

-Oui, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Jack qui a encore une fois brillé par ses performances aux examens de fin d'année, l'année dernière.

-C'est quoi le rapport avec moi? Demanda Jack qui parlait pour la première fois.

-Je crois savoir que la seule matière où tu ne brilles pas, c'est au niveau de ton comportement.

Jack enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Aster était prêt à parier qu'il se faisait régulièrement convoquer parce qu'il agressait les autres.

-J'y peux rien.

-Si, J'estimerais que tu as mérité une bonne note en comportement si tu aides Aster à redresser ses notes.

-C'est pas du chantage ?

-Si, fit la principale en souriant. Et tu t'y tiendras.

-Katherine !

L'expression de la principale devint furieuse et elle lui jeta un stylo.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Ici, je ne suis pas ta tante mais ta principale !

-Tu parles d'une veine…

Elle lui jeta un autre stylo. Puis elle tourna la tête vers le footballeur comme si de rien était.

-Et vous Aster, êtes-vous d'accord ?

-Euh…

Il était clair que la perspective de l'aider énervait Jack.

-Si ça te va.

Jack ne le regarda pas.

-Alors va pour ça, conclut-elle.

-Est-ce que je pourrais réintégrer l'équipe ?

-Si vos notes s'améliorent, je verrais pour vous faire jouer le prochain match.

Aster se leva et tendit la main à la principale.

-Et pourquoi ne pas commencer aujourd'hui ? Ajouta-t-elle. À moins que vous ayez quelque chose de prévu ?

-Euh, pas vraiment.

-Alors c'est parfait.

-Et moi, si j'ai un truc de prévu? Demanda Jack.

-Toi ? Tu n'as pas d'ami et pas de vie sociale. Et tu passeras moins de temps dans ta chambre.

Jack se leva.

-T'es qu'une garce

-Et toi un emmerdeur. Mais je t'aime quand même. Maintenant, dégage de mon bureau.

Jack soupira et sortit. Aster le suivit et referma la porte. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, ce fut comme s'il s'était métamorphosé. Jack avait perdu son air énervé et détourna le regard quand il s'adressa à Aster.

-Écoutes, si t'as autre chose à faire…

-Pas vraiment. Je voulais aller au match, mais faut que je m'occupe de mon frère et ma sœur.

-Et tes parents ne sont pas là ?

Aster se gratta la nuque.

-Ils sont morts, en fait.

-Ah, merde.

Jack se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Désolé je ne savais pas.

-C'est… C''est pas un secret, c'est juste… C'est compliqué.

-Écoutes, j'ai pas mal de temps libre, alors appelle quand tu veux pour tes révisions.

-Beh… C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, ça m'arrange. Mais si tu as des trucs de prévu…

Jack parut encore gêné.

-Pas vraiment.


	2. Chapter 1

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

Après quelques séances de cours particulier, Aster fut étonné de constater que le portait qu'il s'était fait de Jack était complètement erroné. Si, au début, il avait cru que ses ''problèmes de comportement'' étaient liés à un comportement violent, il avait eu complètement faux. Jack était juste tellement timide qu'il ne parlait à personne. Il restait dans son coin, discret et Aster avait été plus que surpris quand il lui avait dit que ça faisait dix ans qu'il habitait dans sa rue.

L'idée qu'il avait eue de Jack était complètement faussé. Alors qu'il l'avait pris pour un fan de métal, il le surprit en lui disant aimer le classique et le jazz. Il aimait la nature et les tornades et avait un loisir plutôt surprenant : il aimait sculpter la glace. Même s'il devait bien avoué qu'il l'aimait bien, au lycée, il n'allait pas le voir. Il lui arrivait de l'observer et Jack restait sans arrêt seul, très souvent avec son casque audio. Après une semaine à l'observer, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas réellement d'ami. Il était complètement seul et ça sembla ne déranger personne.

Mais ce qui dérangea Aster, ce fut l'incident qui eut lieu près de trois semaines après le début des cours particuliers. La principale l'avait convoqué pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait de nouveau intégrer l'équipe de football, et ses camarades, en apprenant la nouvelle, avaient poussé une exclamation de joie si tonitruante qu'elle avait résonné dans toute la cafeteria à l'heure du déjeuner.

À leur table habituelle, ils criaient de joie, frappaient des chaises sur le sol, embarrassant Aster qui n'avait jamais imaginé que sa présence était autant souhaité. Cependant, dans leur chaos, ils bousculèrent des élèves. Et l'un d'eux fut Jack, qui tomba au sol, étouffant un cri de douleur. Bob bascula et faillit tomber. Jim l'attrapa juste à temps mais il se tourna furieux vers Jack.

-Eh, connard, j'ai failli tomber à cause de toi !

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de ramasser son sac. Jim le poussa.

-Eh, trou duc', on te parle !

Aster observa la scène et se sentit obligé d'intervenir. Il savait que Jim n'était pas méchant, mais qu'il pouvait se révéler irritable si l'un de ses coéquipiers risquait de se faire mal.

Jim attrapa Jack par le col, sans doute prêt à le frapper mais Aster intervint.

-C'est bon.

-Non, cria Jim. Ce sale petit pédé a failli blesser Bob !

-C'est pas de sa faute, vous faites les cons depuis tout à l'heure. Lâches-le.

Jim grogna et s'exécuta. Jack s'enfuit en courant et Aster ne le revit pas jusqu'au soir où il l'attendait chez lui pour les révisions.

-Désolé pour aujourd'hui…

-C'est pas grave, répondit machinalement Jack.

-Si. Jim n'avait pas à te parler comme ça.

Jack soupira.

-Ça fait… Probablement depuis que je suis au collège que les gens menacent de me taper dessus. J'ai appris à courir vite, t'inquiète.

Il se leva.

-On s'y met ?

Aster hocha la tête bien qu'il ait encore des choses à dire. Mais ça sembla ne pas déranger Jack, alors…

Lorsqu'il reprit les entraînements de foot, sa vie se compliqua davantage, et s'il n'aimait pas autant le football, il aurait laissé tomber. Il devait toujours partir en plein milieu de séance pour aller chercher Jamie et Sophie à l'école. Un jour il était rentré tout seul et Jamie et Sophie, qui étaient dans la même école, étaient rentrés tout seuls. C'était un quartier tranquille et ils avaient fat presque tout le chemin accompagné de la maman de Pipa, qui habitait en face de chez eux. Ça l'avait un peu rassuré, mais il s'était senti comme un frère indigne.

Et ce soir-là, alors qu'il sortait des douches des vestiaires et qu'il réalisa qu'il faisait déjà nuit, il se gifla mentalement en réalisant qu'il était 18h45. Jim le posa chez lui où il sourit à l'intérieur pour trouver Jamie et Sophie devant la télé.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai…

Mais Jamie et Sophie le regardaient étrangement.

-T'es déjà là ?

-Oui. Et il est tard.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Jamie.

-Vous avez fait vos devoirs ?

-Oui.

-Et vous vous êtes pas inquiété de voir que je n'étais pas là ?

-Beh non, il y avait Jack.

Aster se frappa le front. Avec tout ça il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait un cours particulier le soir même.

-Et il est où, Jack ?

-Dans la cuisine, lui répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Aster les laissa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Jack qui avait laissé ses habituels T-Shirts noirs pour un T-Shirt à lui. Et il avait attaché ses cheveux en une petite couette en haut de sa tête qui lui donnait un tout autre air que celui qu'il avait d'habitude. Aster ne réalisa même pas qu'il détaillait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se réveilla quand Jack se tourna vers lui et fut figé comme soudainement pris en faute.

-D...Désolé, tu n'étais pas là… A...Alors… J'ai…

-Ouais, dit Aster en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ouais, j'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Juste… Pourquoi tu as un T-Shirt à moi ?

-J'ai… Je me suis permis de faire la vaisselle et… Le mien était trempé, alors Jamie m'en a ramené un…

Il commença à l'enlever quand Aster l'arrêta.

-Non, t'inquiète, c'est bon. Écoutes, merci de t'être occupé de Jamie et Sophie, ce n'était pas à toi…

-Ça ne me gêne pas, coupa Jack. Franchement, si je rentre chez moi, je vais juste me faire chier… Alors autant que je serve…

Aster fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas rare que Jack sorte ce genre de phrase ''autant que je serve'' ''si je peux être utile'' ''que je prenne de la place pour quelque chose'' Il en venait à se demandait si Jack avait une haute opinion de lui-même.

-Je veux bien, mais… Ça me gêne…

-T'inquiète…

Jack se retourna et éteint le four. Il l'ouvrit et sortit une tarte.

-T'as fait la cuisine ?

-Oui. Il commençait à se faire tard, et je ne sais pas trop quand tu allais rentrer…

Aster réalisa que le rez de chaussé n'était pas autant en désordre que d'habitude. En réalité c'était même plutôt rangé…

-Tu as fait le ménage ?

-Euh…

Jack rougit légèrement.

-Un peu. Je me suis dit que ça serait mieux…

Il détourna le regard sur sa tarte et Aster réfléchit.

 _''Il a fait le ménage, la vaisselle, les devoirs de Jamie et Sophie et le dîner''_

-Merci, fit Aster, incapable de dire autre chose.

-Pas d'quoi, marmonna Jack tout en évitant de le regarder.

Il monta dans sa chambre où il rangea ses affaires de foot.

Pourquoi Jack avait fait tout ça ? Il n'était pas obligé. Qui aimait faire le ménage ? Surtout celui des autres. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de Jamie et Sophie et…

-Merde, les cours ! Jura soudain Aster lorsqu'il s'en souvint.

Il redescendit et trouva Jack.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié les révisions.

-On est vendredi, déclara Jack posément, on a tout le week-end pour les faire.

Il servit la tarte dans trois assiettes alors qu'Aster réalisa que le lendemain, ça serait samedi et que l'agent North et l'assistante sociale viendrait faire leur inspection. Puis il vit que Jack n'avait mis que trois assiettes.

-Attends… Tu ne manges pas ?

-Non, je vais rentrer.

-Et… T'en veux pas un bout ?

-Non, ça ira.

-Attends, c'est toi qui l'as faite, et tu n'en veux pas ? C'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce soir.

Jack détourna les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Aster lui releva le visage et lui dit gentiment.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas, je te propose. Tu m'as rendu un immense service, ce soir, et c'est vraiment…

Jack s'écarta.

-Ça ira, j'te jure.

Il posa les assiettes au salon devant la télé et attrapa son sac. Après un vague salut de la main, il s'enfuit dehors, laissant Aster tout seul avec ses pensés et ses remords. Il finit rapidement par ne plus s'étonner de voir Jack chez lui quand il rentrait. Il n'avait quasiment plus à faire le ménage, les devoirs de Jamie et Sophie étaient toujours faits et quand il rentrait du foot, un repas l'attendait. Ça l'arrangeait autant que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que Jack faisait le boulot de ses parents alors que c'était à lui de le faire. Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Jack, alors…

Un jour il y avait un entraînement imprévu en préparation du match qui arrivait et il décida de donner son numéro à Jack. Il lui donna pendant la pause-déjeuner et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Jack était surpris.

Il le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés alors qu'Aster s'était assis à sa table.

-Euh… Ouais ?

-Tiens, lui donna Aster. C'est mon numéro.

-Pourquoi tu me le donnes ?

-J'ai un entraînement, ce soir. Je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être bien qu'on est nos numéros. Je peux avoir le tien ?

-Aster ! Cria Bob. Ramène-toi !

-J'arrive !

Jack griffonna le sien au dos d'une serviette en papier.

-Tiens.

-Merci. Je t'enverrais un message.

-C'est ça, marmonna Jack comme s'il en avait rien à faire.

Il se leva et alla jeter son plateau. Aster se demanda s'il allait garder son numéro.

-Pourquoi t'étais avec lui ? Demanda Bob, quand il revint.

-C'est pour les cours particuliers.

-Ouais, beh, t'approche pas trop de lui, grogna son ami.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est contagieux, ce qu'il a.

Aster fronça les sourcils.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est une tapette ?

-Hein ?

-Un pédé. L'année dernière, il s'est fait chopper avec un mec plus vieux que lui.

-Il est gay ?

-C'est ce qu'il paraît. Mais même sans ça, il est bizarre. Il reste toujours seul, il est pas très normal.

Aster se tut mais n'en pensait pas moins. Jack ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Non pas qu'il lui ait demandé mais bon. En même temps, si on ne lui adressait pas la parole, Jack restait tranquillement dans son silence, et maintenant, Aster se demandait comment il pouvait aborder le sujet et si c'était même correct de le faire.


	3. Chapter 2

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

Bien que ça le travaillât, il décida de l'ignorer. Ce que faisait Jack, ça ne regardait que lui. La veille du match, il se coucha de bonne heure, après avoir envoyé un message à Jack pour lui demander si ça ne le dérangeait pas de garder Jamie et Sophie lorsqu'il jouerait jusqu'au soir. Il était sûr que ses camarades de jeu voudraient aller boire un verre derrière. Jack lui répondit un sobre ''okay'' et il s'endormit dessus.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il fut surpris de constater qu'un autre corps dormait à côté de lui. Et difficile d'ignorer qui c'était au vu de la chevelure argentée.

-Jack ?

Jack se réveilla et lui sourit.

-Hey…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est vexant comme question.

Jack se redressa et se mit au-dessus de lui.

-Laisses-moi te le rappeler.

Il l'embrassa délicatement et Aster y répondit. Il le serra contre lui et Jack sourit contre sa bouche.

-Alors on se souvient ?

Aster grogna et Jack se colla franchement à lui. Il se remit à l'embrasser fougueusement et le footballeur l'attrapa par les fesses avant de le plaquer contre lui.

-J'ai envie de toi, marmonna Aster.

-Alors fais-moi… Aster ? Aster ? Aster ?

Il grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Son réveil sonnait et Jamie était à côté de lui, visiblement entrain d'essayer de le réveiller.

-Aster, il y a ton réveil qui sonne.

Il regarda l'heure. Sept heures trois. Au moins, il n'était pas en retard. Il éteint le réveil.

-Je me lève, Jamie. Désolé pour le réveil.

-De rien. Y'a Jack qu'est en bas.

-Il est déjà là ?

-Il a fait le petit déjeuner.

-J'arrive. Tu me laisses le temps de me lever et j'arrive, okay ?

Jamie hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Aster soupira en se rallongeant. Un rêve érotique. Il n'en avait plus fait depuis qu'il qu'avait découvert Scarlett Johansson en cinquième. Et surtout pas avec Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de rêver de ça ? Et ce qui l'énervait, ce n'était même pas le fait qu'il était avec Jack, mais lui. Il répondait avec tant d'ardeurs que ça le perturbait. Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de penchant ? Pas que les homosexuels le dérangeaient, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé comme… De l'autre côté.

'' _C'est peut-être ce que j'ai_ _appris_ _sur Jack qui me perturbe_ …'' songea-t-il. '' _Mais si ça avait été le cas, ça ne m'aurait pas collé la trique dès le matin_ '' pensa-t-il en voyant son membre levé à travers le caleçon. '' _Génial,_ _p_ _arce que j'ai bien besoin de ça_ ''.

Il hésita entre prendre une douche froide et assouvir son désir. Il finit par céder, se disant que libérer un peu de pression avant le match ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il ferma les yeux et imagina Scarlett Johansson en sous-vêtement ; mais bien vite, elle fut remplacée par l'argenté qui l'attendait en bas. Sans qu'il puisse lutter, il imagina Jack sur lui, comme dans son rêve, les joues rouges adorables et son air coquin. Il accéléra le mouvement sur son membre et la seule pensée que Jack murmurait son prénom suavement le fit venir. Il relâcha tous ses muscles, un peu fatigué. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. Sous l'eau chaude, il se remit à penser à son rêve et en se sentant durcir une nouvelle fois, il tourna le bouton de l'eau froide à fond.

Après dix minutes, il descendit, salua son frère et sa sœur et Jack. L'argenté lui dit qu'il lui avait préparé un petit déjeuné complet, mais Aster n'avala que son chocolat chaud, disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, il sortit de la maison en entendant les coups de klaxon de Bob.

Le match fut l'un des plus durs auquel Aster avait participé. Peut-être parce que ça faisait presque deux mois qu'il n'avait pas joué, mais ça lui parut plus dur que d'habitude. Quoi qu'il en fut, ce fut son équipe qui gagna et ils se posèrent chez Bob. L'alcool coula à flots et Aster ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir des filles habillées dans des tenues de plus en plus légères et des joueurs rendre le contenu de leur estomac au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. L'une des filles se colla à lui et s'installa sur ses genoux.

-Euh, fit Aster, un peu gêné et alcoolisé, je sais même pas qui tu es…

-Je m'appelle Brook, murmura-t-elle langoureusement.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Et ça, c'est pour notre future capitaine.

Elle le gratifia d'un long baiser.

-Je suis pas…

-Tu fais chier ! Dit Bob, qui était à côté. T'as gâché la surprise !

Aster le regarda alors que la fille continua de se coller à lui.

-Hein ?

-Y'a Parker qui ce casse. Ses parents déménagent le mois prochain. Et l'entraîneur cherchait à le remplacer. On a pensé à toi, si tu pouvais jouer, pour être notre futur capitaine. Hourra pour le capitaine ! Hip hip hip ?

-HOURRA !

-Hip hip hip ?

-HOURRA !

-Hip hip hip ?

-HOURRA !

Aster fut gêné par l'avalanche d'accolade qui s'abattit sur lui et par Brook qui ne voulait pas le laisser. Finalement une heure plus tard, il fut ramené chez lui par Jim. Encore bien alcoolisé, et sentant le parfum de fille, il rentra difficilement. Il vit Jack endormis sur le canapé devant la télé et regarda l'heure. 23H37. Il posa ses affaires de football dans un coin et réveilla Jack en le secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

-Ça va ?

Jack se frotta les yeux.

-Il est quel heure ?

-Minuit moins vingt. Jamie et Sophie dorment ?

-Oui. On a regardé un film et ils se sont endormis devant.

-T'étais pas obligé de m'attendre.

-C'est bon.

Jack se redressa.

-Tes parents vont pas s'inquiéter ?

-Non, ils… Ils s'intéressent pas trop à moi.

Aster haussa un sourcil. Il voulait poser d'autres questions, mais se dit que ce serait indiscret.

-Ça va aller pour rentrer ?

Jack se leva du canapé et se passa la main dans les cheveux en baillant.

-Ouais, c'est… J'habite pas loin.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Non, c'est bon, tu dois être fatigué…

-Je suis surtout un peu bourré, avoua Aster. Marcher, ça me fera du bien.

Jack haussa les épaules et ils sortirent tous les deux dans le noir. Les lampadaires s'étaient coupés à 22h30, ce fut à la seule lumière de la Lune qu'ils avancèrent. Exceptionnellement, le ciel était dégagé et ça leur accordait une excellente visibilité.

Voyant que Jack n'était pas disposé à parler, Aster demanda :

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'ai vu au lycée… Pourquoi t'es toujours tout seul ?

-J'ai… J'ai pas vraiment d'ami.

-Parce que t'es timide ?

-J'ai jamais vraiment su m'en faire.

-C'est con, t'es sympas pourtant.

-Pas suffisamment, visiblement.

Au ton de Jack, il sut qu'il avait abordé un sujet un peu trop personnel.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu traînes avec eux ? Je veux dire… T'es… T'es pas vraiment comme eux.

-C'est mes copains...

-Ils sont étranges…

-Ils sont… Ce qu'ils sont. Ils sont pas méchants, juste… Bon vivant. Et buté.

-Hum…

Le regard de Jack se perdit et Aster comprit.

-Tu les aimes pas trop…

-Pas vraiment. J'aime pas grand monde, de toute façon.

Jack s'arrêta devant la maison. Et alors qu'Aster s'était imaginé un jardin défraîchit et une maison pas vraiment salubre, il vit une propriété normale, jardin entretenu et maison propre, en accord avec toutes celles du quartier. Mais les paroles de Jack tournaient dans sa tête.

-C'est que tu les aimes pas, ou que tu as peur d'eux ?

-Hein ?

-Mon père m'a expliqué que généralement, quand on aime pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un, c'est qu'on en a peur. Par exemple, je sais que Bob n'aime pas les gays parce qu'il a peur de devenir…

À l'expression de frayeur qui s'installa sur le visage de Jack, Aster su qu'il avait merdé. Jack s'enfuit vers sa maison en cherchant frénétiquement ses clés. Mais Aster tenait vraiment à s'excuser. Il lui attrapa les mains et vit que l'argenté tremblait comme une feuille.

-Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit, marmonna Jack en détournant les yeux.

-Hey, je me fous de ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit Aster. Tu fais ce que tu veux…

-T'façon, c'est pas vrai…

-Même si c'est vrai, j'men fous.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-J'm'en fou.

Il relâcha un peu la pression sur ses poignets.

-C'est toi que ça regarde, ce que tu fais…

Jack leva le visage vers lui. Aster n'avait jamais été un grand passionné d'art ou de littérature, mais il devait avouer que la lumière de la lune allait parfaitement à Jack. Ça faisait ressortir ses cheveux décolorés et ses grands yeux bleus qui ne faisaient que s'agrandir à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Et quand Jack ferma les yeux, il ferma les siens et parcourut les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

Aster mentirait s'il disait qu'il avait embrassé beaucoup de gens dans sa vie, mais même en comparaison du baiser avec Brook un peu plus tôt, Jack lui faisait carrément perdre pied. Quand il sentit la langue de l'argenté caresser ses lèvres, il les ouvrit sans réticence et apprécia les caresses de Jack. L'argenté glissa ses mains sur ses épaules et Aster le serra contre lui. Jack glissa ses bras contre sa nuque. Aster le poussa légèrement contre la porte d'entrée et glissa une main sur sa hanche. Il la remonta sur son torse alors qu'il plongeait son visage contre sa nuque. Il chercha doucement à toucher sa poitrine quand il réalisa que c'était un garçon qu'il tripotait Il s'écarta presque tout de suite et il devait avoir un air qui ne trompait pas car Jack eut l'air profondément blessé et attrapa ses clés. Il ouvrit la porte et Aster ouvrit la bouche pour au moins essayer de s'excuser, mais Jack disparut dans sa maison.

Aster soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?


	4. Chapter 3

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

Le lendemain, Jack ne répondit pas à un message d'Aster si ce n'était en fin de journée où il prétendit ''Désolé, j'avais un repas de famille'' Le lundi, il voulut profiter de la pause déjeuner pour aller le voir, mais Bob alla le voir en premier. Ce fut le drame.

Aster le regarda du coin de l'œil et fut surpris quand Bob se mit à hurler et décrocha un coup de poing dans le visage de Jack. Vu la carrure frêle de Jack et la massive de Bob, nul doute que ça avait dû lui faire mal.

Aster se leva mais Jim le devança. Bob lui murmura un truc et Jim donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un Jack déjà à terre.

Aster fit un mouvement vers lui mais la principale arriva en hurlant :

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE !?

Elle pâlit en voyant Jack au sol, plié en deux et le nez en sang. Elle se précipita vers lui et Bob et Jim s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Même s'il était loin, Aster entendit la principale demander qui avait fait ça et lorsque son regard parcourut la pièce et qu'elle croisa celui d'Aster, elle hurla :

-BUNNYUND ! DANS MON BUREAU !

Sans se faire prier, Aster y alla. Il s'assit devant le bureau et attendit, un poids dans l'estomac. Une heure plus tard, la principale arriva, furieuse. Elle entra dans le bureau et fusilla Aster du regard.

-Je t'ai autorisé à t'asseoir ?

Aster se leva aussitôt. Elle passa de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Alors, les cours particuliers, c'est fini. Le baby-sitting aussi, et laisses-moi te dire que dès que je peux te retirer de l'équipe…

-Hey, coupa Aster, de quoi vous parlez ?

-Jack m'a dit que c'était lui qui s'occupait de ton frère et de ta sœur. Il m'a menti ?

-Non… Non.

-Tu es vraiment gonflé… Il t'aide à remonter tes notes, et toi tu le tabasses ?

-Je n'ai rien fait ! C'était pas moi !

-Ah oui ?

-C'est ça qu'il vous a dit ça ? C'était pas moi !

-Il ne m'a pas dit qui c'était, mais j'ai supposé…

-J'ai rien fais !

-Enfin, tu le vois se faire taper, et tu ne dis rien.

Aster détourna le regard.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

-J'peux pas vous dire.

-Si tu veux pas me dire, et que ne ce n'est pas toi… C'est que c'est tes copains.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Jack n'avait de problème avec personne avant que je le mette sur ta route. Et là, soudainement, il se fait tabasser ? Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est tes copains.

Il soupira.

-Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas qu'il garde Jamie et Sophie. Mais… Il m'a dit qu'il avait rien à faire… Il se faisait chier chez lui… Et ça m'arrangeait, je pouvais faire mes entraînements de foot.

-Aster, ce n'est pas à lui de le faire.

-Je sais… Je sais, mais sans lui… J'y arriverais pas.

-Eh bien, je suis désolé, mais faudra que tu débrouilles tout seul. Même si tu n'as rien fait, le fait que tu lui parles lui a attiré des ennuis, et il est hors de question que je revois mon neveu se faire frapper.

Aster hocha la tête, un peu triste.

-Il est à l'infirmerie ?

Le regard de Katherine se fit froid.

-Je te déconseille d'aller le voir.

Aster ne répondit pas et sortit.

Malgré ce qui lui avait demandé la principale, Aster essaya de parler à Jack pour au moins s'excuser. Il essaya pendant trois jours. Mais à chaque fois, l'argenté lui filait entre les doigts. Il arrêta dès qu'il reçut un mot dans son casier.

''Ne cherches pas à le voir où je te vire de l'équipe.''

Alors Aster avait arrêté. Il se contentait de le regarder de loin et il sentait son cœur se briser petit à petit. Jack avait l'air plus pâle et plus seul que jamais. Il avait réfléchi pendant des jours et avait compris que Jack avait une peur bleue des gens. Il ne se laissait approcher par personne. Dès qu'il avait eu une minute, il avait été engueuler Jim et Bob pour leur comportement. Quand il leur avait demandé la raison des coups, ils leur avaient répondu :

-Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de te tourner autour

-Hein ?

-Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de te tourner autour.

-Il ne me tourne pas autour !

-Il m'a dit qu'il te donnait des cours, et je lui ai dit d'arrêter. Il a dit qu'il pouvait pas et ça m'a gonflé.

-Bob, c'est pas lui qui a voulu me donner des cours, C'est la principale.

-J'm'en fous, je l'aime pas. Il est bizarre, ce mec.

-Ouais, et avec tes conneries, j'ai failli être viré de l'équipe parce qu'elle est persuadée que c'est moi qui l'ai laissé comme ça.

-Sérieux ?

-Fous-lui la paix !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris, je lui ferais plus rien.


	5. Chapter 4

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

Bob et Jim finirent par oublier Jack et Aster attendit trois semaines que l'attention de la principale se minimise pour réussir à coincer Jack. Il le trouva un vendredi vers trois heures. Discrètement, il le suivit et fit semblant de lui rentrer dedans. Jack tomba à terre avec un petit cri. Il ramassa son sac et son mp3 et pâlit en réalisant que c'était Aster.

-Kat… Elle a dit que tu devais plus m'approcher…

-Laisses-moi juste…

-Non !

Aster n'aimait pas faire usage de force envers les plus faibles que lui, mais il n'hésita pas longtemps en voyant Jack partir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna dans les caves, à l'abri des regards où l'on entreposait le matériel qui ne servait plis. Ce n'était jamais verrouillé car l'école acceptait implicitement que les élèves viennent se servir, ça retardait le jour où les caves seraient pleines et qu'il faudrait tout sortir. Aster l'entraîna dans le fond, près de l'unique lucarne de la pièce pour pouvoir le voir. Jack semblait complètement en panique.

-T'as... T'as pas le droit… Katherine a dit que…

-Je veux juste te parler.

-Non… Non…

-Laisses-moi juste te parler. Et je te jure qu'après, je te fous la paix.

Jack s'écarta un peu, mais ne s'enfuit pas.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour Jim et Bob…

-Ça va…

-Non, ça ne va pas. Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser faire, j'aurais dû intervenir.

-Ça va…

-Non. Non, j'ai été lâche et j'aurais dû les arrêter.

-C'est bon, j'te dis.

-Non, c'est à cause de moi s'ils sont venu te voir.

-J'avais compris.

-Je suis désolé. Je…

Aster soupira. Il voulait tellement lui faire comprendre qu'il était navré et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé pour mes cours, ça se serait jamais produit.

-Si je ne t'avais pas aidé, tu n'aurais jamais réintégré l'équipe.

-Si j'avais su que tu prendrais une raclée pour ça, j'aurais refusé.

Ça sembla touché Jack.

-Ne dis pas ça…

-Tu as tellement fait pour moi… Et moi, la seule fois où je peux te remercier, je… Je suis lâche.

Jack baissa les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à être un lâche.

Aster ne dit rien et Jack continua :

-Je passe ma vie à fuir. T'avais raison, l'autre fois. Je fuis les gens parce que j'en ai peur. Je passe ma vie dans ma chambre parce que je ne veux pas voir mes parents… J'arrive même pas à être honnête avec ce que je suis…

Jack s'écarta davantage et se colla au mur.

-À ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Si tu m'avais aidé, tes copains t'auraient tous tourner le dos.

-Alors ça ne serait pas vraiment des amis.

-Je ne sais pas…

Jack s'assit au sol.

-J'en ai jamais eu.

Ça acheva de briser le cœur d'Aster. Le footballeur s'assit à côté de lui.

-Moi je voudrais être ton ami.

Jack eut un rire triste et refusa de le regarder.

-Non, tu ne voudrais pas.

Aster lui prit la main mais Jack l'enleva presque immédiatement.

-Me touches pas...

-Excuses-moi…

Il se passa un moment avant qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Jack brisa le silence.

-T'as pas un entraînement de foot ?

-Ça peut attendre. Ça c'est plus important.

Jack ne répondit pas et serra ses genoux contre lui. Et Aster se dit, foutu pour foutu…

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu es gay ?

Jack ne répondit pas alors Aster essaya de l'encourager à se confier.

-J'ai jamais rencontré de gay avant, alors je me demandais…

-Depuis toujours, je crois.

Il soupira.

-J'ai jamais été attiré par les filles. Ça m'a jamais… Un jour, j'ai été invité à l'anniversaire de mon cousin. Il avait téléchargé un film porno et il n'arrêtait pas de baver sur la nana…

-Pas toi ?

-Non, j'ai… J'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que ça faisait d'être à sa place. D'avoir quelqu'un qui te tient ferment contre lui, qui ne te laisses pas t'enfuir… Quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui sera courageux pour toi…

-Et tu as trouvé ce que ça faisait ?

-Trois ans plus tard. Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, on a été en camping avec mes parents. Et je… Le mec qu'avait le camping-car d'à côté, il sortait tous les soirs. Et tous les matins, il y avait un mec différent qui en sortait. J'ai… J'ai fini par aller le voir

-Tu lui as demandé ?

-Ouais.

-C'était comme tu l'espérais ?

-Oui et moi. C'était agréable mais… C'était pas comme je l'imaginais. Il voulait juste prendre son pied et quand j'ai compris que je m'étais fait des illusions, j'ai pas cherché plus…

-Tu l'as revu ?

-Je le revois tous les ans, quand mes parents partent en camping.

-Bob m'a dit que tu t'étais fait voir avec un mec plus vieux… C'était lui ?

-Ouais… Il a sa sœur qui habite dans le coin. Il vient lui rendre visite de temps en temps et une fois… On est tombé l'un sur l'autre en ville. On a été se caler dans un coin pour… Enfin voilà. Le vigile nous a surpris et il m'a sorti par le bras du centre commercial.

-T'as fait ça là bas ?

-Ouais… Dans les chiottes. Y'en avait un en panne, alors…

-Et lui il s'est fait attraper ?

-Non, il s'est barré à grande vitesse, le vigile a passé ses nerfs sur moi à me traiter de… De tapette, petit pédé et j'en passe tout du long. Il y avait des gens du lycée et ça a fini par faire le tour.

-C'est un connard, l'autre. Il aurait pu rester.

-Je suis mineur. Il aurait pu aller en taule si on savait que j'étais entrain de le …

-T'as pas eu d'ennuis ?

-Non. Il m'a sorti du centre commercial et il a croisé des flics. Pendant qu'il leur parlait, je me suis tiré…

-La vache…

-Ouais.

Un autre silence s'installa, laissant à Aster le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda Jack soudainement.

-Qui ?

-L'autre soir. Quand t'avais ton match… Quand t'es rentré, tu sentais le parfum de fille.

-J'ai pas retenu son nom, avoua Aster sans peine.

-Ah.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quoi ?

-T'as l'air énervé.

-Rien, juste… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de gars…

-Quel genre ?

-Le genre à se taper une nana sans connaître son nom.

-Non, compris Aster. C'est pas… C'est pas du tout ça. Elle s'était collé à moi toute la soirée je n'ai pas réussi à m'en défaire. Mais je me la suis pas... Non. Et puis c'est pas mon genre, le genre à se taper le premier mec populaire qui passe.

-Oh…

Ça sembla détendre Jack.

-Et… C'est quoi ton genre ?

-Scarlett Johansson.

Jack sourit et Aster réalisa que c'était probablement la première fois où il le voyait sourire.

'' _Est-ce que ce que ça_ _veut_ _dire qu'il est_ _suffisamment_ _confiant_ _avec moi pour être détendu ?_ _Alors_ _peut-être_ _que…_ '' Aster avait peur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait peur de tout faire foirer. La remarque de Jack lui revint en mémoire. _J'arrive même pas à être honnête avec ce que je suis_.

-Choix compréhensible, commenta l'argenté.

'' _Et merde_ '', se dit Aster. '' _Il doit déjà me détester pour ce que je lui ai fait, alors_ _un peu plus un peu moins_...''

-C'était mon choix jusqu'à encore peu de temps.

Jack le regarda, un peu surpris.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais.

Aster rougit.

'' _Courage_!''

-Mais, l'autre jour, je me suis… Je me suis réveillé avec… J'avais… J'étais en train de… En fait, j'avais rêvé de…

Rien à faire, ça ne voulait pas sortir. Jack le regarda innocemment.

-Tu rêvais de ?

Aster souffla un bon coup.

-Je rêvais de toi.

Le visage de Jack se décomposa

-H...Hein ?

-Je rêvais de toi. Tu étais dans mon lit. On s'embrassait et… Je me suis réveillé. J'étais en train de bander alors… J'ai essayé de penser à Scarlett mais dès que j'ai fermé les yeux, c'est toi que je voyais… Et j'ai joui rien qu'à t'imaginer...

-Je ne veux pas savoir, coupa Jack, cramoisie en détournant le regard.

Aster n'osa plus le regarder. Il se mit à s'insulter copieusement dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que Jack demande :

-Ça t'arrive souvent ?

-De rêver de toi ?

-Non, de … De penser à… À des gars quand tu…

-Non c'était la première fois…

-Tu rêves de moi ?

-Depuis cette fois, toutes les nuits.

-Okay…

Jack ne le regardait même plus et Aster se dit qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air. Pourquoi avait-il eu la mauvaise idée de parler de ça ? Rien que d'en parler, il l'imaginait. Il le revoyait sur lui, l'air tellement sexy… Et en fut exciter. Il sentit avec horreur durcir. Soudain il réalisa que l'odeur de Jack lui emplissait les narines et il se sentit encore plus excité.

-Et merde, marmonna-t-il.

Jack choisit ce moment-là pour se retourner vers lui et Aster plaqua sa veste sur la bosse qui déformait son entrejambe. Il jeta un regard à Jack qui était encore plus gêné que lui.

-Tu...Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? Demanda l'argenté

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux.

-Je… Je peux essayer un truc ?

Aster lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et Jack déplia ses jambes. Il se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Aster se sentit partir alors qu'il contemplait le visage pâle et gémit quand il sentit soudainement une main enlever la veste Il vit la main défaire un à un les boutons de son jean et toucher son érection.

* * *

Il sentit à peine Jack s'écarter de lui et s'essuyer sa bouche. Quand il finit par rouvrir les yeux, il vit le visage de Jack inquiet.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui… Ouais. Faut juste que je… Wow…

-Je pensais qu'un footballeur aurait plus d'endurance.

-Les autres peut-être mais moi… J'ai pas l'habitude…

-Sérieux ? Fit Jack, étonné. Pourtant ça doit pas être les filles qui manquent…

-Pas vraiment. C'est juste que… Avant je me concentrais sur le sport… Et après, avec Jamie et Sophie, j'ai plus le temps. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il fut interrompu par son téléphone qui sonna. C'était Bob.

-Oui ?

 _''Ouais mec, t'es où ?''_

Il sentit Jack s'écarter et remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

-Pourquoi ?''

'' _T'as oubli_ _é_ _? Y'a entra_ _î_ _nement_?''

-Ouais… Écoutes là, je… C'est compliqué.

Alors que Jack s'apprêta à se lever, Aster lui attrapa la main, le surprenant.

-Je ne peux pas venir, là, je dois rentrer. La maîtresse de Sophie m'a appelé, je dois aller la voir.

'' _O_ _kay… Merde, j'avais oublié... T'inquiète, je le dirais à_ _l'entraîneur_ ''.

-Ouais, désolé.

Et il raccrocha.

-Ça te dit de venir voir un film à la maison ? Demanda Aster.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais.

Aster rougit un peu.

-Je… Je voudrais passer du temps avec toi.

-Katherine va te tuer si elle l'apprend.

-Ça vaut la peine.

Mais Jack s'écarta et se leva. Aster l'imita.

-Écoutes, commença Jack. T'es un mec sympa et… Je t'aime bien, mais… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on veuille la même chose et… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Aster soupira.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Comment ça se passe. Comment… Je ne sais pas grand-chose, en fait. Je sais juste que c'est toi que je veux.

-Aster, je ne crois pas…

-Laisses-moi juste une chance. Je te promets que je ne ferais pas tout foirer.

-Tu ne comprends pas. C'est pas… Tu… Si les gens savent… Que tu te touches avec un autre gars, ils vont faire de ta vie un enfer. Même si personne ne m'approche, j'entends les remarques des autres… C'est difficiles à supporter. Si… T'affiches pas. C'est un conseil que je te donne. T'affiches pas.

Aster soupira.

-Ce que pensent les autres, je m'en fous. Si… Tu veux pas qu'on se montre, on ne se montrera pas.

Il lui attrapa doucement la main.

-J'ai besoin de toi

Il le fit remonter le long de ses bras et lui caressa les joues.

-J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il fut soulagé en sentant Jack y répondre avec ferveur. Aster le serra contre lui.

-Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, mais… Rentre avec moi.

Jack baissa les yeux.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ?

Aster lui remonta le visage.

-S'il y a un truc dont je suis sûr, c'est ça.

Il le serra contre lui.

-Tu ne me gêneras jamais.

Jack finit par se laisser aller à l'étreinte.


	6. Chapter 5

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

La soirée fut l'une des plus belles dans la vie d'Aster. Il était rentré avec Jack et ils avaient cherché Sophie et Jamie à l'école. Ils étaient rentrés et avaient regardé un film. Jack avait fait une pizza et ils avaient regardé un deuxième film.

-On en regarde un autre? Demanda Jamie.

-Profite, parce que demain, c'est devoir et ménage, avait répondu Aster. Personne ne touchera à la télé tant que ce ne sera pas nickel.

Jamie avait grimacé et ils avaient repris le film. Une fois qu'il fut terminé, Aster alla les coucher et redescendit voir Jack au salon. L'argenté avait remis son manteau et tenait son sac.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Ouais…

-Tu…

Aster se gratta la nuque, gêné.

-Tu veux pas dormir là ?

-Tu voudrais ?

-Ouais…

Aster lui prit la main.

-Ouais je voudrais bien…

Jack leva les yeux vers lui et Aster se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Restes avec moi.

Jack enlaça sa nuque en lâchant son sac. Aster le souleva et le serra contre lui. Il attrapa ses cuisses et les mit de part et d'autre de sa taille. Jack enroula ses jambes autour de lui et Aster le monta dans sa chambre.

À partir de ce moment-là, la gêne s'effaça peut à petit entre Aster et Jack. Tous les matins, Aster avait le bonheur de se réveiller avec l'argenté dans ses bras. De temps en temps, Jack rentrait chez lui où il prenait des vêtements. Plus les semaines passaient, plus le nombre d'affaires de Jack augmentait dans la chambre d'Aster, mais c'était loin de déplaire au footballeur. Le temps qu'il passait loin de l'argenté lui paraissait infini et il avait du mal à ne pas aller le voir. Même le football lui paraissait terne à côté. De temps à autre, quand un professeur était absent ou quand Aster n'en pouvait plus, ils se retrouvaient dans les caves pendant quelques minutes.

Un mois passa ainsi. Et personne n'avait rien découvert. Pourtant le soir de la fête d'anniversaire d'Aster, ils avaient failli se faire attraper. Aster avait invité toute l'équipe de foot ainsi que celle des pom-poms girls et quelques personnes en plus. Une trentaine de personnes vaguaient entre le rez-de-chaussé et le jardin. Dès le début de la soirée, Aster avait interdit le premier étage à tout le monde.

-Il y a mon frère et ma sœur en haut, et je ne veux pas que vous les dérangiez, okay ? Alors personne en haut.

Et tout le monde l'avait respecté. Mais ce que n'avait pas dit Aster, c'était qu'à l'étage, il y avait aussi Jack. L'argenté s'occupait de Jamie et Sophie et lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il envoyait un message à Aster qui montait. Deux ou trois fois, il s'éclipsa pour aller les voir. Et vers deux heures du matin, Aster profita du fait que ses invités commençaient à piquer du nez pour aller coucher Jamie et Sophie. Quand il monta les voir, il ne fut pas vraiment pas étonné de les voir déjà dormir. Il trouva Jack allongé sur son lit, en train d'écouter de la musique en lisant un livre. Aster referma la porte et le rejoint sur son lit. Jack enleva son casque.

-Ils sont encore là ?

-Oui. Mais ils comatent un peu partout. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

-Ça va. C'est juste un peu chiant de ne pas pouvoir descendre. Je meurs d'envie de prendre un bain.

-Faudra attendre demain.

-Ouais…

Aster se leva et Jack se redressa.

-Hey, ça t'ennuie de… De rester un peu ?

-Non, fit le footballeur en souriant.

Il se rallongea et Jack se cala contre lui. Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Jack demanda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour ton anniversaire ?

Aster réfléchit avant de déclarer honnêtement.

-J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux. Jamie et Sophie sont là. Et je t'ai toi. Je ne veux rien de plus.

Jack se redressa et Aster vu qu'il souriait.

-J'ai quand même envie de te faire plaisir.

Aster lui jeta un regard interloqué et en voyant Jack lui remonter le T-Shirt et lui embrasser le torse, il comprit rapidement.

Jack avait voulu lui faire plaisir et avait parfaitement réussi. Depuis l'épisode des caves, ils ne s'étaient pas touché se contentant de rester l'un contre l'autre et de s'embrasser. Et après cette nuit, Aster réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais ne plus le toucher. Si par malheurs, Jack le quittait, il eut la conviction qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Pendant l'acte, il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Jack quand ils étaient dans les caves la première fois.

''J'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que ça faisait d'être à sa place. D'avoir quelqu'un qui te tient ferment contre lui, qui ne te laisses pas t'enfuir… Quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui sera courageux pour toi…''

Alors c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois, il n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter à quel point il pouvait l'aimer, à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Et si au début, Jack avait été surpris, ça l'avait fait réagir plus que bien. Il s'accrochait de plus en plus à Aster qui se faisait un plaisir de le serrer davantage.

Malheureusement, à un moment, la porte de chambre d'Aster s'ouvrit. Dans leur plaisir, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. Mais l'exclamation que poussa Bob fut parfaitement audible. Fort heureusement, la porte était dans le dos d'Aster qui était au-dessus de jack. Jack perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur le visage et Aster lui murmura de rester allongé. Il tourna la tête vers Bob.

-Tu peux dégager ?

Bob eut un sourire fatigué, indiquant qu'il avait dû beaucoup boire.

-Désolé, gars !

-Sort, s'il te plaît.

-Juste... C'est qui que t'es en train de sauter ?

-Dé-gages !

Bob ne demanda pas son reste et sortit.

-Putain… Soupira Aster.

-Faudrait peut-être arrêter, suggéra Jack.

-J'en ai rien à foutre.

Il se détacha de son amant et alla fermer la porte à clé quand il entendit Bob crier :

-Hey les mecs ! Y'a Aster qu'est en train de s'envoyer en l'air, faudrait qu'on se casse.

Aster soupira :

-Paye la discrétion.

-Ils risquent de poser des questions, dit Jack, toujours au lit.

-Je trouverais bien un truc.

Il entendit les gens grogner en bas et sortir de la maison un à un.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont tous partit ? Demanda Jack.

-Je crois.

Aster retourna au lit.

-J'espère bien.

Il se glissa sous la couette et se recolla à Jack qui l'enlaça avec affection. Ils reprirent leur activité et s'endormirent aux alentours de trois heures du matin.


	7. Chapter 6

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

Aster commença à émerger quand le soleil entra dans la pièce. Comme à leurs habitudes, il avait un bras autour de la taille de l'argenté qui avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Jamie qui était à côté de son lit.

-Il est quel heure ?

-Dix heures.

Aster reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-J'arrive. Tu vas dans la cuisine et j'arrive, okay ?

-Je prends Sophie ?

-Oui. J'arrive.

Son frère sortit de la pièce et Aster s'assit dans le lit. Jack bougea un peu à coté de lui et ouvrit les yeux.

-Bien dormis ? Demanda Aster.

-Ça va… Et toi ? Ajouta Jack en baillant.

-Ça va…

Aster se leva et chercha un caleçon et un T-Shirt. Quand il fut habillé il s'assit sur le lit et embrassa son petit ami.

-Pour hier soir… Tu n'étais pas obligé… Mais merci, c'était… Je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire. Merci.

Jack sourit.

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir aussi.

Aster sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu peux te recoucher si tu veux, je vais aller faire leur petit déjeuner à Jamie et Sophie.

Jack hocha la tête et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il se recoucha alors qu'Aster sortait de la chambre. Le footballeur jura en voyant l'état du salon, auquel il n'avait pas fait attention la veille. Il fit un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et savoura son chocolat chaud en voyant la montagne de travail se profiler devant lui.

Peu de temps après, Jack se leva, alors que le footballeur finissait son chocolat. Jack sourit quand il le vit et quand Jamie et Sophie sortirent de table et remontèrent dans leur chambre, il vint se caler contre lui. Aster le serra contre lui.

-Tu as un entraînement, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, j'en ai un la semaine prochaine. Là, je vais surtout faire du ménage.

-Tu voudras que je t'aide ?

-Non, reposes toi. Et l'agent North a dit qu'il passerait aujourd'hui…

-Tu veux que je rentre chez moi ?

Aster soupira et s'écarta.

-Je ne veux pas. Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi, avec nous… Mais si North découvre que tu es là, et que tu vis avec nous…

-Hey, je comprends… Fit Jack en lui prenant les mains.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que… Que tu crois…

-Tu sais ce que je pense ? Le coupa Jack. Je sais que tu as une situation compliquée, et je sais que tu m'aimes et que…

Il avait dit la dernière phrase sur un ton un peu plus léger, comme s'il posait la question, qu'il n'était pas sûr. Aster le prit contre lui.

-Merci… Merci d'être compréhensif. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Il sentit Jack sourire contre lui. Son téléphone vibra. Il s'écarta de lui et répondit.

'' _Aster_?''

-Agent North?

'' _Tu vas bien ?_ ''

-Oui, merci. Et vous ?

'' _Ça va, je te remercie. Je comptais passer aujourd'hui, vers dix heures, ça te va ?_ ''

Aster regarda l'heure. 9H37.

-C'est, euh… Ça m'arrange pas trop. Est-ce que ce serait possible en fin d'après-midi ?

'' _Je peux te demander pourquoi ?_ ''

-J'ai… Euh… Il y a… Euh…

'' _Tu as un souci ?_ ''

-Euh… Faut que je fasse le ménage. Hier soir, j'ai fait une soirée et…

North éclata de rire.

'' _Ah, c'est pour ça ! Ça s'est bien passé ?_ ''

-Oui, ils ne sont pas partit trop tard… Mais ils ont bu pas mal, et… 'Fin, je viens de me lever, et je n'ai pas encore nettoyé.

North rigola.

'' _Je passerais à la fin de mon service, vers 17h, d'accord_?''

-Okay. Merci.

'' _Ne t'inquiète pas. Merci à toi pour ton_ _honnêteté._ _À_ _tout à l'heure_.''

Aster raccrocha et Jack se blottit contre lui.

-Vu qu'il vient c't'aprèm, je peux encore rester un peu…

Aster l'enlaça.

-Oui…

-...Et je peux t'aider à faire le ménage.

-Jack, ce n'est pas à toi…

-C'est non négociable.

Jack l'embrassa et s'écarta de lui. Aster sourit alors que son petit-ami se faisait le petit déjeuner. Aster l'enlaça par-derrière et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Merci…

Jack ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire.


	8. Épilogue

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

-Sérieux, mec, t'es le meilleur lanceur qu'on est jamais eu!

-Grave!

-Jim a raison, gars, c'est grâce à toi qu'on aligne toutes les coupes!

-Et un hourra pour notre capitaine ! Hip Hip Hip ?

-HOURRA !

Aster sourit, quelque peu gêné par les compliments. Certes, il se défendait au football américain, mais de là à dire qu'il était le meilleur... Mais... Ça avait du bien d'entendre ce genre de phrase.

Avec les autres membres de l'équipe de football, il rentra en trombe dans les couloirs du lycée.

-Hourra pour notre capitaine d'équipe !

Aster constata avec un léger pincement au cœur que ses compagnons de jeu bousculaient toutes les personnes qui étaient sur leur chemin sans un regard d'excuse. Mais il oublia vite quand Jim et Bob l'attrapèrent par les jambes pour le monter sur leurs épaules.

-HOURRA POUR NOTRE CAPITAINE !

Ceux qui n'avaient pas été poussés se joignirent à la fête et répondant par un ''Hourra'' retentissant. Malheureusement, leur joie fut de courte durée car Bob rentra dans un élève et trébucha, ce qui fit tomber Aster et Jim. Bob se releva immédiatement et attrapa l'autre élève par le col et le plaqua contre le casier le plus proche.

-T'est dans le passage, minable, t'as fait tomber notre capitaine !

Aster se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

-Laisses, Bob, ce n'est pas grave.

-T'aurais pu te faire mal à cause de ce naze !

-Bob, ça va je te dis. Lâches le maintenant.

À contrecœur, Bob relâcha l'autre élève qui eut vite fait d'attraper son sac au sol et de partir en courant dans l'autre sens. Aster soupira, ennuyé. Il adorait ses copains, vraiment. Mais dans ce genre de situation... Il en venait à les détester.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Jamie et Sophie furent ravis de le revoir. Il attrapa Sophie pour lui faire un bisou et frotta les cheveux de Jamie. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et s'installa dans le canapé.

-Vous savez où est Jack ?

-Dans la cuisine ! Lui répondit une voix.

Aster sourit.

-Bon, vous avez fait vos devoirs ?

-Je comprends rien aux maths, soupira Jamie.

-Et moi, je ne comprends pas ce que la maîtresse à demander, fit Sophie.

-Alors vous allez remonter dans vos chambres et je vais arriver pour vous aider, okay ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et filèrent à l'étage. Aster se leva du canapé et rejoint son ami dans la cuisine. Visiblement, Jack s'était encore surpassé pour le repas au vu des plats appétissants qui étaient posés sur la table du salon. Il était encore occupé aux fourneaux, alors Aster en profita pour l'enlacer en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

-Je suis, tellement, tellement désolé pour Bob, aujourd'hui.

Jack haussa les épaules.

-Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Aster soupira.

-Justement... Ça commence à me peser...

Jack éteignit le feu sous la casserole, et se retourna face à son ami.

-As', on en a déjà parlé... On ne peut pas dire à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble, sinon, tu perdras ta place dans l'équipe, tes coéquipiers vont te faire vivre un enfer. Avec le football, tu vas pouvoir obtenir une bourse, pour tes études.

-Et pendant que je ferais mes études, qui va s'occuper de Jamie et Sophie ? Je ne peux pas les abandonner...

-La fac de sport n'est pas loin, tu pourras rentrer tous les soirs. Et le reste du temps, je serais là.

-Tes parents ne veulent pas que tu fasses la fac ?

-Si, mais ils s'intéressent tellement peu à moi, qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte que ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi. Ils doivent se dire que je m'occuperais de l'inscription en fac tout seul.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment. Il n'y a pas de section ''sculpture sur glace'', alors...

-Et tu vas faire comment pour pratiquer? Parce que ce que tu fais, c'est juste...

Aster soupira. Jack lui avait déjà montré certaines de ces œuvres qu'il faisait avec de la glace du réfrigérateur, et elles étaient tout simplement sublimes. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer comment il s'en sortirait avec un bloc de glace géant.

-Il y en a un atelier en ville. Je lui ai donné mon CV, la semaine dernière et il veut voir ce dont je suis capable. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui le mois prochain. Il a dit qu'il voulait tester mes compétences, et s'il est satisfait, il veut bien me prendre comme apprenti.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit...

-Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui.

Aster soupira.

-Enfin, encore une fois, je suis désolé pour Bob... J'aime pas vraiment qu'il brutalise les autres, mais encore moins quand c'est toi.

Aster soupira.

-Si je pouvais leur dire à quel point je peux t'aimer...

Jack sourit.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que ça ne me dérange pas, de temps en temps, de m'en prendre une. Parce que finalement...

Il le gratifia d'un long baiser.

-Finalement c'est moi que tu aimes.

Aster sourit et l'embrassa à son tour. Baiser qui tourna court quand Jamie demanda d'une voix forte à travers le plafond ce qu'il faisait. Ils s'écartèrent, soupirant.

-Le devoir m'appelle.

-Vas-y, c'est presque prêt.

Aster rejoint son frère dans sa chambre et commença à lui expliquer son exercice de mathématique.

Plus tard, une fois qu'ils eurent mangé et qu'Aster avait couché Jamie et Jack Sophie, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit du footballeur, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Jack avait posé sa tête sur le large torse de son ami qui jouait avec ses cheveux décolorés.

La vie est parfois bien étrange, se dit Aster dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il y avait maintenant un peu plus d'un an, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident d'avion. Il s'était retrouvé tout seul, du haut de ses presque dix-huit ans à devoir s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ses notes avaient largement baissé, et sa position dans l'équipe était compromise. Et il avait rencontré Jack. De quelques cours au début, Jack avait pris une place tellement plus importante dans sa vie. Et même s'ils devaient se cacher, parce qu'ils étaient certains qu'Aster se ferait éjecter de l'équipe de football, et Jack se ferait massacrer pour avoir fait virer de bord leur capitaine d'équipe, il était plus qu'heureux et fier que Jack fasse partie intégrante de leur famille.

-Tu penses à quoi? Demanda Jack.

Aster sourit.

-Que je t'aime comme un dingue.

Et à cet instant, alors que personne ne regardait, Jack sourit et Aster aussi.


	9. Bonus 1

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

Aster était particulièrement nerveux. Même s'il n'aimait pas ça, quand il entrait sur le terrain, les clameurs des supporters l'aidaient à se mettre dans l'ambiance pour attaquer le match. Mais là, sur ce campus, peu de gens le connaissaient et ce fut le silence total quand il rentra. Il se donna à fond, et lorsque sa séance se termina, il fut soulagé de partir. Jim et Bob l'attendaient sur le banc et le félicitèrent pour sa performance. Quand tous les candidats furent passés, le coach appela tout le monde et présenta le Capitaine de l'équipe. Aster se sentit mal à l'aise parce que le capitaine semblait le foudroyer du regard.

Le coach annonça les noms des membres retenus pour faire partie de l'équipe, et qui se plaçait en bonne position pour continuer leur cursus. Aster fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Jim et Bob n'avaient pas été retenus, et lorsque la séance fut terminée, ils sortirent faire un tour dans un bar.

-Ça va nous faire bizarre de ne plus te voir, dit Jim.

-On se verra quand même, les week-ends et…

-Tu veux rire, t'aura plus une seconde à nous accorder ! Dit Bob.

-Vous allez faire quoi, du coup ?

-Je sais pas, travailler avec mon père certainement, dit Bob.

-J'vais essayer l'armée, répondit Jim.

-Enfin, on est content pour toi, repris Bob.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée de bière.

-Enfin, finalement, c'est pas plus mal, repris Bob. Que j'ai pas été sélectionné ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as vu la gueule du capitaine ?

-Oui, et ?

-Arrête, ça se voit que s'en ait une.

-Une quoi ?

-Une tapette !

Aster manqua de recracher sa bière.

-Hein ?

-Ouais. Alors, je préfère vraiment ne pas me doucher avec lui.

-On sait jamais, continua Jim si ça se trouve, il aurait bien aimé te tripoter dans les douches !

-Ah, ta gueule, c'est dégueulasse !

Aster ne dit rien et laissèrent ses amis se chamailler. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de Jack et vu comment ils réagissaient, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il rentra une heure plus tard chez lui, et fut ravi de retrouver son petit ami. Jack était occupé à regarder des papiers. Aster se colla à lui et l'enlaça de derrière.

-Alors ? Demanda Jack.

-J'ai été pris. Mais pas Jim et Bob.

Jack ne dit rien, mais Aster savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

-Et toi ?

Jack sourit et lâcha ce qu'il faisait. Il se retourna dans ses bras.

-J'ai rencontré ma nouvelle patronne. C'est la fille de l'ancien proprio du magasin.

-Elle est cool ?

-Oui. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle était froide, mais je ne sais pas, quand elle m'a vu travailler, elle est venue me parler, et on a bien discuté.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. En réalité, elle a super sympas.

-Je suis content pour toi, fit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Jamie appela son frère et Aster lâcha Jack pour aller le voir.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Aster réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le capitaine semblait vraiment le détester, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tous semblaient lui vouer un profond dégoût. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était nouveau, parce qu'ils avaient parfaitement intégré les autres nouveaux, c'était juste lui. Il essaya d'en parler à l'un de ses coéquipiers, mais il lui répondit sèchement :

-Le capitaine n'aime pas les gens comme toi.

Ça perturba Aster un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, il se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire. La seule chose qui lui venait en mémoire c'était ''Ils sont au courant pour Jack''. Mais personne ne pouvait être au courant, ils faisaient tellement attention…

Un soir après l'entraînement, les regards lui pesaient tellement qu'il rentra chez lui et parla à son petit ami de quitter la fac.

-Aster, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Je ne peux pas continuer ! Ils me détestent tous ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils me haïssent tous ! Je ne peux pas continuer pendant toute mon année !

-Attends un peu, peut-être que ça passera…

-Ça fait déjà un mois.

-Attends encore.

Aster s'était assis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais le supporter.

-Eh, tu sais quoi ? Fit Jack doucement, j'ai une idée.

Aster le regarda.

-Demain soir, Jamie et Sophie voudraient aller à une soirée pyjama chez Pippa. Laisse-les y aller, comme ça, ça nous fera un petit moment rien que pour nous.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Ça te fera du bien. Tu sais quoi ? On les posera chez Pippa et on ira faire deux trois courses. On se prépare un petit truc sympa, on se regarde un film et on passe un moment tous les deux, okay ?

Devant l'enthousiasme de son petit copain, Aster ne put que sourire.

Le lendemain, après avoir posé Jamie et Sophie chez Pippa, ils allèrent dans une petite supérette pour préparer leur repas.

-Ça te dit, des roulés au fromage ?

-Oui, mais c'est pas un peu long à faire ?

-Non, c'est rapide…

-Et pour le dessert.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà…

Aster pâlit en entendant la voix de son capitaine d'équipe. Il se retourna et vit Hiccup Haddock dans toute sa splendeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je fais des courses…

-Jack ?

Une femme blonde apparût à côté d'Hiccup.

-Elsa ?

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Tu la connais ? Demanda Aster.

-C'est elle ma patronne, expliqua Jack.

-Elsa, fit la femme en tendant la main à Aster. Et vous devez être Aster, son petit copain ?

Aster la serra.

-Ouais, mais… Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait de moi.

-Attends, fit Hiccup, ce mec ne peut pas être gay, il les tabasse.

-Hein ?

-J'ai lu ton dossier, fit le capitaine. Je sais que tu as tabassé un élève au lycée, l'année dernière. Et j'ai entendu tes deux copains parler…

Aster soupira.

-Quoi qu'ils aient dit, je ne suis pas au courant, et…

-C'est ça, fit Hiccup, énervé. Et ce pauvre gars que t'a tabassé…

-C'est moi, coupa Jack.

-Hein ?

-C'est moi. Mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était ces deux copains…

-Et toi, tu vois ton mec se faire tabasser, et tu ne dis rien ? Continua Hiccup.

-Il n'était pas là. Quand il est arrivé, c'était trop tard. Mais c'est lui qui a tout pris. Et comme c'était ses copains, il n'a rien dit et a pris le blâme.

-Attend, réalisa Aster. C'est pour ça que tu me prends la tête depuis que je suis arrivé ? Parce que tu as lu mon dossier ?

-On n'accepte pas ce genre de chose, chez nous. Le mépris pour des choses aussi simples que la couleur de peau, la sexualité, la religion… C'est tolérance zéro, ici. On a des membres de l'équipe qui sont gay, et quand j'ai vu que le coach voulait te prendre…

-T'as cru que j'allais les emmerder, compris Aster.

-Oui.

-Je m'en fous. Écoutes, ce que les autres font de leur temps libre, je m'en fiche, du moment qu'ils jouent bien sur le terrain. Je ne sais pas ce que Jim et Bob ont dit, mais je ne veux pas le savoir. Ils ne sont… Ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis avec Jack et…

Aster observa son petit ami qui s'était éloigné avec Elsa pour discuter.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit, à tes copains ? T'avais peur de leur réaction ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Non. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… Jack a peur que ça me pose des problèmes, pour mon avenir, que je me fasse emmerder… Alors je ne dis rien.

-C'est pas… Un peu chiant ?

Aster soupira, un poids se posant sur ses épaules. Combien de fois il aurait aimé tenir la main de son petit-ami dans la rue, qu'ils sortent ensemble au restaurant ou au cinéma. Même Jamie et Sophie n'avaient pas été au courant tout de suite. Quand Jamie avait compris, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, mais appréciant Jack comme un grand frère, il s'était fait une raison.

Hiccup posa une main réconfortante sur ses épaules.

-Écoutes, si ce que tu me dis est vrai, je veux bien te laisser une chance. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'on est très soudé, dans l'équipe. On gagne ensemble, on perd ensemble. On est une famille. On a une soirée ce soir. Viens. Mais si tu as un comportement déplacé…

-Je peux emmener Jack ?

Hiccup lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Avec plaisir.


	10. Bonus 2

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

* * *

Quand Aster gara sa voiture, une fois encore, plusieurs journalistes tournaient autour de sa maison. Il soupira, se donnant courage et descendit de voiture. Les questions et les flashs d'appareil photo l'aveuglèrent.

-Monsieur Bunnymund, un commentaire sur votre démission de l'équipe nationale ?

-Monsieur Bunnymund, est-ce que ça a avoir avec le différent que vous avez eut avec le joueur de l'équipe adverse ?

-Monsieur Bunnymund ?

-Monsieur Bunnymund !

Aster soupira et fit un geste des mains pour que les gens se calment.

-Si j'ai choisis de quitter l'équipe nationale, c'est par rapport à ma santé. Rien d'alarmant, mais j'ai eut plus de fracture que vous tous réunis, et je préfère arrêter aujourd'hui que lorsque je serais à l'hôpital la fois de trop.

-Monsieur Bunnymund, est-ce que ça a avoir avec les rumeurs sur votre sexualité ?

Aster fit semblant d'être surpris. Il savait que ça faisait des mois que les réseaux sociaux parlaient de ça. Des années avant, il avait cru bon d'avouer une fois pour toute à Jim et Bob qu'il aimait un autre garçon. Les deux autres avaient été révulsé par ça et avaient coupé les ponts. Bob avait eut des soucis d'argent, quelques mois auparavant et il lui avait fait du chantage. Aster n'avait pas cédé et depuis, sa vie privée était sujette à débat.

-Quel rumeurs ?

-Comme quoi vous seriez homosexuel.

Aster poussa un soupir dramatique totalement feint.

-Je ne suis pas homosexuel.

-Pourtant, il paraîtrait que vous avez fréquenté un homme, avant.

-Non. Non c'est absurde.

Les journalistes se regardèrent, à la fois étonné et soulagé. Aster sourit intérieurement. Ça faisait quatorze ans qu'il attendait ce moment.

-C'est absurde parce que l'homme que j'ai fréquenté étant jeune, je vis toujours avec. Et je ne me considère pas comme homosexuel, car depuis que j'ai douze ans, j'ai toujours trouvé Scarlett Johansson canon, même aujourd'hui. Mais je vis avec un homme et je l'aime. Et j'en aurais jamais honte. J'ai arrêté le sport professionnel parce que je ne veux plus abîmer mon corps. J'ai trente-deux ans, aujourd'hui, et je dois penser à mon avenir. Je ne veux pas vieillir aux côtés de mon compagnon en étant plus abîmé que je ne le suis déjà.

-Enfin, si vous arrêtez, c'est aussi parce que ça a futé, dit un journaliste.

Aster le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je me moque des rumeurs sur ma vie privée parce que ça ne regarde que moi. J'ai perdu mes deux parents quand j'avais dix-sept ans. J'ai grandi le jour où on m'a appelé pour me dire que leur avions s'était écrasé. Ce jour là, j'ai cessé d'être un enfant pour élever ma sœur et mon frère, tout en continuant mes études pour me lancer dans le sport. Quelqu'un ici en a fait pareil ? Quelqu'un a vécu la même chose ? Non ? Alors personne n'a à redire quoi que ce soit sur mes choix. Le jour où vous aurez vécu la même chose, vous pourrez dire quelque chose.

Il prit sa sacoche et ferma sa voiture.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'aimerai aller rejoindre mon compagnon. Alors merci d'aller vous acheter un peu de dignité et partez de chez moi. Bonne journée.

Aster profita de l'état de choc des gens autour de lui pour rentrer chez lui. Il défit sa cravate et enleva sa veste de costume. Il trouva Jack dans son atelier, entrain de sculpter une statue de dragon géant.

-C'est pour le mariage d'Hiccup ?

Jack se retourna.

-Salut, chéri. Oui, c'est Astrid qui m'a demandé un cadeau pour lui. Et vu son obsession bizarre pour les dragons…

Aster sourit. Il est vrai que son meilleur ami était fasciné par ces créatures. Jack s'essuya les mains.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui. Je ne fais officiellement plus partit de l'équipe. Et d'ici dix minutes, toute la planète saura que je vis avec toi.

-Hein ? Pâlit Jack.

-Pas avec toi, toi. Mais avec un mec.

Jack souffla.

-Tu m'a fait peur.

Aster alla l'enlacer dans le dos et posa sa joue contre la sienne.

-Non. J'ai fait mon coming-out, mais toi, je te garde pour moi.

Jack sourit.

-Tu crois que les journalistes vont camper longtemps devant la maison ?

-Nan. D'ici une heure ou deux, ils en auront marre.

-Tu crois pas…

Jack déglutit.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont chercher à savoir qui je suis ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne suis plus un sportif de haut niveau, maintenant, alors ça ne les intéressera pas longtemps.

Jack se releva.

-Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant que tu es au chômage ?

-Eh bien pour commencer, après une longue journée pleine de paperasserie barbante, je vais te faire l'amour. Derrière, j'irais prendre une douche, je dirais à Jamie et Sophie de passer dîner. On ira au mariage d'Hiccup à la fin de la semaine, et après je t'emmène en voyage, où tu voudras.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. On aura qu'à aller sur une plage exotique, à la montagne. Chez ta tante. Où tu voudras. Et une fois qu'on y sera, je me mettrais à genoux, je te ferais un discourt romantique et je te demanderai un mariage.

Jack resta stupéfait.

-Tu… Tu vas me demander en mariage ?

-Après quatorze ans, maintenant que je ne suis plus un personnage publique, je compte bien t'aimer au grand jour.

-Aster, tu n'es pas… Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça…

-Tu veux dire que je peux te demander de m'épouser maintenant ?

Devant la stupéfaction de Jack, Aster mit un genoux à terre et sortit une boîte en velours bleue.

-Jack, mon amour, mon chéri, mon monde et mon foyer, accepterais-tu d'unir officiellement ta vie à la mienne ?

Jack resta muet, complètement immobile, comme l'une de ses statues de glace et Aster commença à paniquer.

-Si tu ne veux pas…

Soudain, comme frapper par la foudre, Jack se jeta sur lui.

-Bien-sûr que je veux !

Il l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Par contre, tu as les mains complètements gelé, commenta Aster

-Désolé, fit Jack en s'écartant. J'ai travaillé la statue toute la journée.

Aster lui sourit.

-Viens prendre une douche avec moi…

Jack lui sourit à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, sans le toucher. Et à cet instant précis, alors que personne ne regardait, ils étaient les êtres les plus heureux du monde.


End file.
